Magical Misgivings
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin takes Belle on a deal that ends in chaos after he's thwarted by an assault of fairy dust from an unseen foe. With his remaining strength he transports them to a cave. A blizzard brews up, leaving them stranded inside the cave for days. Rumplestiltskin's fate is left in his maid's hands. He must learn to trust his damaged heart instead of his dark magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/AN: This is my OSS for my good friend Charlotte Ashmore! I hope it meets all of your expectations dearest!

Belle sat languidly on the settee, thumbing listlessly through one of the many books the Dark Castle library offered. She licked her index finger, turning another page in a book about King Arthur and the knights of the round table. She barely registered the loud explosion which came from the upper level of the castle, heavily engrossed in her novel. She jumped when another boom resounded. She shut her tome abruptly, scurrying out into the hallway to assess the damage. Her eyes rounded into twin saucers as a jaundiced fog descended from the upper staircase, approaching her rapidly. She was taken aback when she felt her master's hand grab her by the wrist, leading her quickly down the spiral staircase.

"Rumple, what's wrong?" she inquired worriedly as he practically dragged her down the stairs. "What was that noise I heard, and what's that ominous fog descending upon us?" she questioned him, unable to hold back her slew of queries.

"That dearie, will be your death sentence if you don't hurry up!" he hissed impatiently, throwing her over his shoulder when she didn't quicken her pace.

Belle felt heat rise in her cheeks when he hoisted her over his shoulder unceremoniously. Tendrils of crimson smoke surrounded them before they appeared in a dense forest clearing near the castle.

Rumplestiltskin set her down gently, flinching when he noticed their close proximity. She dusted her hands on her dress, feeling the tension which had formed between them slowly ebbing away at her. She cleared her throat as she watched the fog surround the castle.

"So are you going to tell me what that is, and why it was so imperative we leave the castle?" she queried, pointing towards the looming fortress in the distance.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, running his fingers agitatedly through tufts of curl. "That dearie, was a potion gone very wrong. I've been experimenting with different ingredients for days now and apparently I made a bad batch. It'll take a few days for the smog to air out. For now, I thought you might accompany me on one of my deals. You can't stay in the castle, hence the smell," he explained with a flourish of his hand.

"A deal? You've never let me go on a deal before," she beamed unable to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Well dearie, I can't let you stay here alone. It's not like you can live in the woods, and the smell from the potion is pungent enough to kill you, so I guess you're going with me," he supplied, snapping his fingers. Belle looked down to see her blue peasant dress had been replaced by a soft pink wool fabric. The dress was heavily insulated and would protect her skin from the chilly night air. He'd also gifted her with a pair of leather walking boots and a red cloak to keep the wind from tousling her curls.

"Thank you, Rumple," she smiled, admiring her new attire. The imp cleared his throat, heat pooling in his belly from the admiring looks his maid was giving him.

"It's no matter! I can't have you falling ill on our journey. You need to be well enough to pick up the slack once we return," he schooled his features, hoping she didn't catch the unsteady tremor in his voice.

"I see … so where are we going?" she asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice from his evasion.

"We'll be journeying to a kingdom known as Arendelle. It's settled deep within the Northern Mountains, and the climate there is frigid. The potion I was making was for the king. He has a daughter with magical abilities who's unable to control her powers. He wants to eradicate her magic by using my potion, but I'm missing a key ingredient. I used it all up in the last batch. There's an old enchantress who lives within the mountains who probably has the ingredient I'm missing. I plan to make a deal with her and procure it to restart my spell," he explained as she walked behind him through the foliage.

"Isn't it wrong to want to change someone though? Perhaps this girl doesn't want to be rid of her powers. Wouldn't it be better to help her control it than to completely destroy that part of herself?" Belle inquired, fingering the fabric of her dress anxiously.

"This girl isn't my concern, dearie. The king has a valuable magical object which I desire. I'm only interested because our common goals have aligned. He has something of value which I need. Mortals are foolish creatures and are afraid of what they cannot understand. Magic tends to be very fickle, and the king is only protecting his daughter from the clerics who'd rather dissect her than help her," he retorted, hoping she wouldn't badger him with questions the entirety of their journey.

"I see," Belle muttered to herself, biting her tongue to keep from asking anymore questions. She was ecstatic about leaving the castle and longed for her master to know she could be a useful asset in his dealings. She wanted to prove herself to him so she might be able to leave the confines of the castle more often. Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers, and the greenery around them changed into a cold barren wasteland.

"Where are we?" she inquired, her teeth chattering with each spoken syllable. The wind whipped around them, and she shielded her face from its cold fury.

"We're on the edge of the kingdom. The sorceress lives somewhere among these parts," he replied, scanning the horizon as he walked ahead of her. Belle opened her eyes to see the gloomy overcast skies up ahead. She wondered if the sun ever shined here and how depressing it must be to live in a colorless palette of grays and whites. She trod carefully over the snowy landscape as she watched her master glide effortlessly over the glittering expanse which stretched on for miles. Was he afraid of getting his boots dirty? She was unaware of her footprints which dissipated behind her as she walked. Rumpelstiltskin managed to keep her tracks covered, and he wondered how long it would take her to realize the boots he'd gifted her with were enchanted. They had the ability to glide over the snow as he'd been doing for the past hour.

"Pick your feet up, dearie," the Dark One instructed. Before Belle could ask what he meant, she felt herself being lifted up above the deep snow. Her feet felt lighter than air as she caught up to him, bypassing the heavy snow she'd trudged through earlier.

"How?" she inquired, glancing at him inquisitively.

"Those boots are sealed with magic and can be used to coast effortlessly through the air. They're quite useful for ventures such as this one," he giggled impishly as he flourished his index finger in the air for the full effect.

"They're quite innovative," she voiced, reaching over to grab a handful of snow to throw at him. He was caught off guard when the snowball smacked his cheek. He observed as she descended over the incline and out of sight. He could hear her girlish giggles echoing throughout the trees and it awakened something foreign inside of him. He was too awestruck to move for a moment as he reached up to touch his face. A rare thing occurred as a smile graced his lips, and he wondered if hell had frozen over, for no one had been able to make him smile but his boy. He thought of returning the gesture as he bent over to grab a smattering of snow. He raced towards his maid who'd he assumed would be over the hillside. As he ascended the incline, he heard a blood curling scream which halted him in his tracks.

"Belle!" he called out her name frantically, his heartbeat a thunderous tattoo against his chest as he raced towards her. As he reached the descent, he noted three mountain wolves had cornered her and were circling her hungrily. Food was scarce in these parts, and he knew Belle looked like a tasty morsel to them. He simply waved his hand, leaving the beasts temporarily frozen in place. The spell would wear off in a few hours and would bring no harm to the lupines. He rushed towards his maid who crumpled into his arms with heaving sobs. He was flummoxed by her close proximity, but didn't have the heart to push her away in her distress.

"It's alright, Belle. I promise that as long as I'm around, no one can hurt you," he reassured her, patting her back lightly. She pulled away, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"I was so afraid, Rumple," she confessed, her voice trembling slightly.

"It's all right, dearie. Just stay close by next time," he returned. She looped her arm through his, and he didn't have the heart to push her away, no matter how uncomfortable she was making him.

"Could we stop for a short rest?" she queried sheepishly, averting her gaze timidly. The Dark One commanded him to forge on with the quest, while the spinner warned him to be considerate of his maid's feelings. He pushed the Dark One's demands aside, deciding to listen to the small part of his conscience which remained.

"Of course," he returned, leading her to a shallow embankment of snow. He snapped his fingers and a pile of logs appeared, igniting in flames. He summoned a comfortable velvet armchair similar to the one she often sat at back home in the castle library.

"Have a seat and rest a bit," he commanded, pointing to the armchair.

"Are you certain, Rumple? I don't need a chair. A rock would have been suitable enough," she replied modestly, giving him a calculating glance as she searched his face for any hidden agenda.

"Nonsense, dearie! I can't have you overdoing it. Besides you'll have plenty of chores to attend to once we return home. You need to keep up your strength," he downplayed, snapping his fingers. A porcelain cup appeared in her hands filled with hot chamomile tea.

"Tea as well?" she inquired, furrowing her eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"It'll warm you up and keep you from catching a cold. I can't have you falling ill halfway through our journey," he returned, schooling his features and praying, to any god which would listen, she didn't see through his facade.

"Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin. You've been quite accommodating on this journey," she remarked with a curious gleam in her eye.

"Well I- I- I- needed to make sure what belongs to me is in good working order. The castle would be a cesspool of filth without you. Your health and well being depend on it!" he fibbed, masking his true emotions from her.

"Of course," she nodded, averting her gaze towards the roaring fire. He noticed a flash of disappointment in her azure irises, and he felt his heart falter, knowing he was the cause of it. She would scorn him if she knew of his unrequited feelings for her. There was no way she could return his affections. She was so lovely to gaze upon, while his hideous appearance sent the masses quivering in horror. The unwelcoming silence grew between them as she took her gloves off to warm her hands over the flames.

"Belle, I hope you've had a sufficient rest, because we must be going. We've got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall," he remarked. She nodded wordlessly as she stood up from the chair. He snapped his fingers, leaving no trace of their passing.

"Why can't you transport us to the enchantress just as you did to Arendelle?" Belle questioned him as she glided over the snow beside him.

"The enchantress doesn't know I'm coming. She's made a habit of not staying in the same location for long. There's a nefarious king who lives south of here in the kingdom of Azarok. He has an obsession with magical entities and enjoys torturing them so that he may learn of their secrets. The enchantress knows this and moves around a lot to help ensure her safety," he revealed, narrowing his gaze as the path forked up ahead.

"Which way should we go?" she inquired, gazing between the two paths.

"There's a hint of magic coming from the left, but I don't sense anything on the right. There's a chance the enchantress is close by," he remarked, heading towards the left. Belle followed suit as she contemplated on what he had told her of the evil king. She hoped they didn't run into him anywhere on the road. She felt chilled to the bone but it wasn't because of the cold. It was the fear which churned in her gut about the probable pitfalls which lay ahead for them.

~X~

King Madrick rested his back against the velvet plush backrest of his throne. He sighed disinterestedly, drumming his fingers over the velvet armrest distractedly. He heard the oaken doors open, arresting his attention as one of his attendants entered.

"What is it Travers?" Madrick inquired to the man dressed in uniform.

"Your grace, the notorious Dark One has been spotted on the edge of the kingdom. He's being accompanied by a beautiful young woman the messengers say," Travers supplied, bowing reverently to the monarch.

"Perhaps she's his prisoner. The only way to find out is to confront them," Madrick remarked, rubbing his beard contemplatively.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty, but we're talking about the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms. He could reduce our entire army to ashes with the flick of his wrist. We need solid plan if we want to get close to him," the officer reasoned.

"Don't you know everyone has a weakness Travers, including the Dark One? He's only capable of producing dark magic which means there's only one way to stop him," Madrick supplied as a snide grin spread across his face.

"And what would that be, your highness?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and pinching the fabric nervously with his fingers.

"Light magic, Travers. The strongest of all that is," he smirked as he procured a small pouch from his pocket and pitched it to him. Travers caught the tiny sack between his fingertips.

"What is this?" he inquired, gazing at the king in puzzlement.

"Fairy dust, the most potent light magic of all, and there's quite enough in there to paralyze a Dark One. It'll weaken him, and we'll snatch her right out from under him. Perhaps she possesses secret knowledge about him. For the right price, she might reveal to us how to wield his power," Madrick added. The thought of having control of the Dark One made him salivate at the amount of power he would obtain.

"What if she's fiercely loyal to him and isn't his prisoner?" Travers countered.

"Oh, she'll talk. There's a way to break everyone," the king smiled menacingly. The officer felt an unpleasant shiver creep up his spine at the dangerously low octave of the royal's voice.

"Disguise yourself in peasant's clothes and meet them along the road. Make yourself sound pitiful and pathetic. I'm sure the woman will wish to help you and will convince the Dark One to bestow a bit of mercy upon you. When he gets close, throw the dust on him," the king instructed.

"But your majesty! What if I fail?" Travers lamented, falling to his feet in trepidation.

"There's a whole line of men who'd love to have your job, Travers. You're quite dispensable to me, but if you succeed with this mission, I'll make you my very own personal adviser. Wouldn't it be worth it if I could raise your station? I'm sure Gwendolyn's father would have no qualms about her marrying you then," he taunted, dangling the bait in front of him.

Travers sighed as the image of a blonde fair skinned beauty with doe green eyes appeared within his mind. Gwendolyn was his truest love, and he would do anything to be with her. Her father was a rich lord and had done everything in his power to keep them apart. Their clandestine romance had carried on the past three years, but he was tired of the secrecy. He wanted to profess his love to her in public by properly marrying her. The only way her father would ever acknowledge Travers of being worthy of her hand was if his station was elevated. He would never deny him permission if he was the king's adviser, and he knew what he must do if he ever wished for it to happen.

"Fine, I consent to your wishes, your majesty. I'll bring you the Dark One and his mistress in exchange for the promise of Gwendolyn's hand," he obliged, stuffing the pouch deep within his pockets.

"Excellent! Don't fail me, Travers! I'm counting on you!" he admonished, waving him out of the throne room. The man swallowed back the bile in his throat, his love for Gwendolyn fueling his desire to carry out the king's command.

~X~

"Are we close?" Belle warily inquired as they continued down the snowy path. The white expanse stretched on for miles. They'd been traveling for the last four hours without any sign of the enchantress or anyone else for that matter.

"I don't know, Belle. I sensed a whiff of her magic down this path, but I'm afraid it has eluded me," he sighed in frustration. She decided not to question him further for fear of rousing his temper. He'd grown softer towards her lately and had only yelled at her once for lingering in the library too long and forgetting about his afternoon tea.

She was pulled from her myriad thoughts when she noticed something peculiar up ahead of them. There was something laying in the road just a few yards away. "Rumple, what's that?" she questioned as she pointed a gloved finger towards the strange specimen. Rumpelstiltskin's gaze sharpened as he took in the figure Belle was speaking of.

"It appears to be an old beggar of sorts," Rumpelstiltskin noted as they approached the man lying face down in the snow. Belle clasped her hands over her mouth as she dashed ahead of him. He opened his mouth to protest as she flipped the man over to check his pulse. His blond hair was matted to his face and his beard was littered with snow. He was adorned in patched rags and attire Rumpelstiltskin had been accustomed to wearing when he was a poor spinner. He pushed back the familiar feelings of never being full and a bone deep chill which always lingered with him as he observed Belle search for a way to aid the man.

"He's still alive, Rumple! We should help him," Belle declared with a pleading look in her eyes.

"And why would we do that? I came out here to find the enchantress, not to mess in the affairs of peasants!" he snapped, his amber irises filling with contempt.

"I know you like to make others believe you're a beast, but I've seen the good in you, Rumple. I know you're capable of it. Now please help him," she requested, tears misting behind her eyes.

"Fine!" Rumpelstiltskin groaned, unable to cope with the thought of her being disappointed in him. He wished her opinion didn't matter so much, but he considered himself a goner the moment she flashed him one of her radiant smiles. If he wanted her to keep bestowing them upon him then he would have to help this beggar.

"Move," he commanded as he pushed her aside gently. He placed his hands over the man's body to revive him. He didn't notice the beggar place his hand deep within his pockets to retrieve the fairy dust. He felt all rationality leave his brain as the man flung the white shimmering substance at him. His skin burned beneath the surface and it felt like a thousand bees were stinging him at once. His vision began to wane, and he heard Belle scream. He wasn't sure how he mustered up the strength to magic them away, but he focused his mind on a distinct location deep within the Northern mountains. A crimson haze surrounded the duo, transporting them to a cave settled deep within the solace of the craggy peaks. He felt his remaining strength dissipate, the feeling of her tender hand caressing his cheek was the last thing he felt before falling into a deep slumber.

A/AN: Rumpelstiltskin has been poisoned by fairy dust. It's very toxic to him. In the next chapter, we'll find out what happens to Rumple and Belle. Will they find the enchantress, or will King Madrick succeed with his dastardly plans?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/AN: I hope you all are enjoying this tale! It's certainly a delight to write.

Belle tucked an errant chestnut curl behind her ear as she gazed around the dreary cave. The cave was damp and dark. Dim sunlight filtered through the cave mouth. How she wished she had an oil lamp as she gazed down at Rumpelstiltskin's head nestled on her lap. She brushed back tufts of curl from his eyes. He was blistering with fever, but she had no way of caring for him. They were out in the middle of nowhere without any supplies. Rumpelstiltskin probably didn't assume they would be assaulted by white shimmering dust.

Whatever it had been had made him very ill. The attack seemed intentional, and Belle wondered who the beggar truly was. She needed to find help, but she couldn't leave him there unattended. What if the man from the road found him and finished him off? What if she got lost in the wilderness and froze to death? Tears welled in her eyes and cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. She wiped her tears away on her sleeve, biting her lip in frustration.

She'd always tried to look on the positive side of things, but what were they going to do in this dire situation? She respired deeply, closing her eyes and whispering a silent prayer, to any god who would listen, for deliverance. She opened her eyes to see a flickering light coming from the heart of the cave. She rested her master's head gingerly on the ground, rising to her feet. She took a timid step towards the source of the light. She hated to leave Rumpelstiltskin behind, but perhaps there was someone nearby who could help them.

"Hello?" she called out warily to the source of the light. Her voice reverberated off of the cave walls with a distant echo. She stumbled backwards as the light drew closer to her. She blinked hazily, noticing a woman with a crown of golden blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She had deep verdant eyes and was adorned in an emerald gown which mimicked them. In her left hand was a lantern burning with oil.

"What are you doing in my cave?!" the woman inquired, snapping irately at the beauty.

"My companion and I were traveling. We were both attacked on the road. We fled our captors and sought solace in this cave. We had no idea it was yours. Please pardon our intrusion," Belle desperately pleaded with the woman. She left out a few details about their true intentions for being there, because she was sure Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be pleased with her if she revealed his plans.

The woman's gaze softened as she held out her hand towards her. "My name is Gwendolyn, and this is my hideaway. I come here to study and practice my magic. My king is very cruel to magic wielders and wants to torture us by using our powers for his own selfish gains. I've made this cave deep within the mountains my dwelling place, to practice my craft peacefully." she illuminated, and Belle felt her heart rate increase at this vital piece of information.

"Perhaps you could help my companion then. He's also a wielder of magic. The man who attacked us threw a shimmering white substance at him. He transported us away from our assailant to this cave. The dust seemed to be toxic to his system because he's burning up with fever, and I have no way to help him!" she lamented, stifling back more tears which threatened to fall.

"Let me see if I may assist him," Gwendolyn stated, sidestepping around Belle. Belle followed the young woman back to the cave entrance where Rumpelstiltskin lay.

"Oh my!" Gwendolyn gasped as she took in his goblin appearance. She clasped her hands over her mouth, turning back to Belle. "You didn't tell me you were harboring the Dark One!" she seethed, pointing an accusing finger at the beauty. "Is this some kind of trap!?" she interrogated as she backed Belle against the stone wall.

"Of course not! Rumpelstiltskin is my master, and I'm his maid. He asked me to travel to Arendelle with him. He seeks to make a deal with an enchantress who resides in this region. He meant no one any harm. We were just passing by when we saw the beggar lying head first in the snow. I insisted that we help him, and he turned on us. Whatever he attacked him with was toxic. It's left him completely unconscious, and I don't know what to do!" Belle exclaimed, raising her hands in defeat.

"That is quite an intriguing tale … I don't believe you've told me your name yet," she returned with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"My name is Belle," she remarked timidly.

"Belle … I have one question for you," Gwendolyn retorted, holding up her right index finger. "What is a highborn lady doing with the Dark One?" she questioned her.

All of the color drained from her face. "How did you know I was highborn?" she asked.

"I have a keen sense about things," Gwendolyn shrugged, twirling a golden lock of hair around her pointer finger absentmindedly.

Belle sighed, knowing this enchantress wouldn't help Rumpelstiltskin until she gave in. "I called upon him to banish the ogres from my kingdom. Everything he does comes with a price, and I was it," she said, averting her gaze away from the other woman.

"Interesting … You're quite a brave young woman to be keeping company with the Dark One. Pledging fealty to the most fearsome entity in the realms is no easy feat. I truly admire your bravado. I'll have a look at him and give you my verdict," Gwendolyn returned, crouching down beside Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle observed with piqued interest as Gwendolyn placed her hand upon his forehead. A cerulean light emitted a faint glow from her hands as it cascaded over him. "What are you doing?" she inquired as she watched the subtle blue light bathe him in its aura.

"It's just a simple healing spell. I sense his infirmity is the result of being exposed to fairy dust. It's quite toxic to dark magic users. I believe he'll be okay, but it'll take a few days to purge it from his system," Gwendolyn expounded, rising to her feet.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" she inquired, gazing worriedly at the enchantress.

"I'll allow you to stay here for the time being. There are warm blankets and plenty of food and water at the back of the cave. He'll need plenty around the clock care and nourishment if he's to overcome this," she instructed.

"What will you do?" Belle inquired, searching her gaze for answers.

"I'll probably hang around for a few more hours. I'll return back to court afterwards to see what the king is plotting. He has spies lurking around everywhere in this region. He probably heard of your arrival from one of his messengers which resulted in sending one of his officials to attack you. I have to be very discreet when it comes to my abilities. My mother taught me all of her tricks, so I'm no fool to his tactics," she remarked.

"Rumple was seeking out an enchantress to procure some fairy dust before we ran into our current predicament. He claimed he could sense her magic as we passed through the region," she explained, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I was traveling through the forest earlier, so it's probably mine he detected. My mother was half fairy, but she doesn't reside here anymore, so your quest would've been fruitless," she remarked as she dusted her hands on her skirts.

"What about you?" Do you have any fairy dust in your possession?" Belle inquired to the blonde haired woman.

"I'm afraid not. Fairy dust is an unpredictable magic, I make a habit of steering clear of it. I'm certain the king procured his batch through unethical means. My father is a rich lord in his court. I'll see if I can do a bit of eavesdropping when I return to Azarok. I'll help you get Rumpelstiltskin situated and then be on my way. I'll return in three days time," Gwendolyn supplied, snapping her fingers and transporting them to the back of the cave.

Rumpelstiltskin was laid across a bed of pelts and animal furs. There were dozens of crates of dried food, herbs, and several skins of water. Gwendolyn created a fire in the middle of the cave room to produce heat.

"There's only one bed back here I'm afraid, so you'll have to share," she grinned, causing Belle's cheeks to flush a bright crimson hue. "There's plenty of water in those skins and food in these crates. Help yourself to whatever you'd like. Give him this potion twice a day, and use this salve to help with the blistering he'll develop from the effects of being burned by the dust," she replied, handing the two remedies to Belle.

"What will he be like when he awakens?" she inquired, cradling the tonics gingerly in her hands.

"He'll be irritable and in lots of pain. The first thing he's going to want to do is to use magic, but you must not let him. Any magic usage will delay the healing process and deplete his strength," Gwendolyn forewarned her.

"How long will it be until he awakens?" she inquired, casting him a concerned glance.

"It could be several hours or even days. It's hard to tell with these things. It's simply a waiting game," the enchantress explained.

Belle nodded in understanding. "Thank you for all of your help, Gwendolyn. I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin will reward you handsomely for your hospitality," she said, brushing her fingertips across his brow lightly. Gwendolyn noted the way the girl looked at the Dark One. It was the look of a woman in love. As peculiar as it was, she hoped the beauty was able to tame the beast within him. She was a firm believer in true love and believed everyone deserved to find a semblance of happiness, including the Dark One. She'd almost bet that he felt the same way about his maid.

"I'll be on my way then. Best of luck to you, Belle," Gwendolyn told her before vanishing in a haze of blue smoke. Belle gazed down at her unconscious master and sighed deeply.

"Please wake up soon, Rumple," she whispered in his ear pleadingly. The imp laid frozen on the thick furs, his breathing erratic. She tucked the blankets around him, sitting quietly at the foot of the bed, praying this whole debacle would soon end.

~X~

Gwendolyn traipsed through the palace gates, adorned in a soft lavender velvet gown decorated with pearls. She stepped regally through the castle doors. The guards nodded to her in unison, stealing the air from their lungs with her breathtaking beauty. Gwendolyn was accustomed to being gaped at by the male populace, but her heart belonged to only one. They'd had a clandestine romance for nearly three years, but her father forbade them from marrying. She'd been told since they'd met that he was far below her station. Her father wished for her to marry a prince or a nobleman. Truthfully, she loathed court life. Being in the great wide expanse of the world was what her heart yearned for. Once she mastered the art of portal jumping, she and her beloved would escape to another realm where they could be together without conflict.

As she rounded the corner, she was pulled into a corridor by an unseen foe. "Unhand me, you fiend!" she hissed, struggling within her perpetrator's grasp.

"Gwen, it's me! Calm down!" the familiar voice whispered loudly. Gwendolyn turned to see her lover dressed in rags.

"Travers! What on earth is going on!?" she gasped, gesturing at his unkempt appearance.

He grasped her arm tightly, pure fear radiating from his verdant eyes. "Madrick sent me on a mission to apprehend the Dark One, but I failed," he wavered, swallowing back the bile in his throat anxiously.

"You did what!? How could you be so foolish!?" Gwendolyn remarked in disbelief.

"He told me If I succeeded he would raise my rank to royal adviser. I only agreed to it because I wanted to be with you, to properly wed you as my wife," he added, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Travers, I promise you we will be together. You just need to have a bit of patience. What does Madrick have planned for the Dark One anyway?" she inquired inconspicuously.

"He didn't disclose his plans to me, Gwen," Travers remarked, carding his fingers through his blonde locks timorously.

"Travers, I think it would be best if you sought refuge in Arendelle. Azarok isn't safe for you anymore," she told him, sighing despondently.

"What about you?" Travers asked, cupping the side of her face in his hand, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I'll meet you at our secret spot a week from today. Meet me there at midnight," she returned. He gave her one final parting kiss which left her longing for more. She clasped his hand tightly in her own, reluctantly letting go of his fingers as she bid him farewell. She watched as he ran down the elongated hallway which would lead him out the back entrance of the castle.

She had a new task to focus on and that was making sure Madrick got nowhere near the Dark One or his maid. He was a trickster and undoubtedly would send more men out to search for him. She hoped he recovered quickly before the king discovered her hidden sanctuary. There were seers in his company who would be able to sense Rumpelstiltskin's presence, leading the nefarious monarch straight to his bounty. She'd covered the place with protection spells, but even they wouldn't keep his strongest magicians out. Rumpelstiltskin would be too vulnerable to fight back if he was discovered now. She would need to devise a ruse to keep them safe. She rounded the corner to be met by one of the king's official's, Rowan.

"How are you faring these days, Lady Gwendolyn?" he properly greeted her.

"I'm doing well and yourself?" she returned politely.

"Quite well, but I'm afraid we'll all be cooped up in this castle for an unforeseeable amount of time. There's a blizzard headed our way according to Dougin," he informed her. Gwendolyn's heart filled with dread and hope simultaneously at the news. Dougin was an old resident who lived in the village who had a keen sense about predicting the weather. He was never wrong about the upcoming forecast. If there were a blizzard coming then it would buy Belle and her imp some time. Madrick nor his henchman would be unable to travel with inclement weather conditions looming over them.

"Take care, Rowan. I have some business to attend to," she said, giving him a slight curtsey. She made her way around the corner, whispering a simple incantation under her breath to conceal the fragrance of magic permeating from her. She couldn't have Madrick picking up on her trail. She had to be cunning if she wanted to outwit him.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin groaned loudly as he opened his eyes hazily. Everything was a blur, and he felt like he'd bathed in glacier water. He attempted to stand up, groaning in agony when he did. His head felt like a lead weight had been dropped on it. His entire body felt heavy, and it was all he could do to blink his eyes. When had blinking become so dreadfully painful? He forced his mouth open to speak the only name which held any hope for him.

"Belle!" he called out hoarsely. In a matter of seconds, his maid was at his side. His vision had begun to clear slightly, and his heart fluttered in relief when he caught a glimpse of her face.

"Rumple, are you okay!?" she inquired, touching his face lightly to check for a fever. He would have evaded her advances under normal circumstances, but he openly welcomed them, desiring her comfort. He'd never felt so ill in his entire three hundred years of existence than he did now. He'd been doused by fairy dust, and it had shocked his system. He could feel the dark curse roiling inside of him repulsively. It was squirming and groaning within him in discomfort.

"No!" he screeched, feeling his abdomen roil in pain.

"Let me help you!" Belle insisted, placing her delicate hands under his head and bringing him to a sitting position.

"Give me a bucket!" he commanded as his temples pounded in agony. Belle scanned the cave room for any sign of a bucket. There was a tin pail sitting in a remote corner. She ran to fetch it, bringing it back to him.

Rumpelstiltskin snatched the pail from her and brought it to his mouth. He retched into the pail several times. He glanced into the bucket, noting it was now filled with a tar pitch substance.

"Would you like me to take that? I can wash it out," she offered, reaching for the pail. He slapped her hand away as he rose from the mountain of furs. He forced himself to walk to the fire and pour out the black vomit. A black haze of smoke filled the cavern, and it smelt of burning sulfur.

Belle covered her nose to keep the stench from permeating her nostrils.

"What is that!?" she coughed as the smoke began to dissipate.

"That would be the effects of the fairy dust, dearie. It has poisoned me and anything that comes out of me is toxic to mortals. You'd be well advised to keep your distance," he forewarned before collapsing on the dirt floor.

"Rumple!" she cried, rushing to his aid. She crouched on her knees beside him, touching his brow lightly. "You're freezing, Rumple!" she exclaimed, tenderly caressing his face with the back of her hand. He shuddered from the feeling of her hand touching his face so tenderly. How long had it been since he'd been touched so intimately?

"Let's get you by the fire, Rumple," she said as she helped him to his feet. He begrudgingly collapsed beside the flames. However, the roaring fire didn't remedy his freezing.

"Are you warmer now?" Belle inquired as she lifted up his head to prop a pillow under it.

"I'm fine," he fibbed, his chattering teeth a dead give away. Belle felt her cheeks flush as an idea struck her. She couldn't let him freeze to death.

"No you're not. Here, let's get you back into bed," she stated, as she led him back to the mountain of animal pelts.

"Who lives here?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"An enchantress named Gwendolyn resides here. She kindly offered to let us use her dwelling while she's away," Belle explained, tucking him back underneath the various animal pelts. He had no idea who she was. The only enchantress he was acquainted with in this region was Vershalda. He supposed it didn't matter now. They could very well be sitting ducks, but he'd have to make do with the situation until he fully recovered.

His eyes grew as big as saucers when Belle pulled back the covers. "What are you doing, Belle!?" he gasped in surprise.

"Warming you up. Perhaps since the fire didn't help, my body heat will," she remarked, spooning against him from behind. His initial reaction was to throw her out of bed, but he found that none of his joints would willingly move with her so close to him. His breath hitched in his throat as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his backside.

"Goodnight Rumpelstiltskin," she yawned, bidding him goodnight. Surprisingly his body temperature began to rise from her close contact. Exhaustion overtook him, and he closed his eyes, falling into a blissful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/AN: I'd like to thank everyone who's tuned into this story so far!

Rumpelstiltskin sighed dreamily as he awoke the next morning. He felt pleasantly warm for some odd reason. His mind was still foggy with sleep, and he'd forgotten he hadn't slept alone the previous night. His entire body froze when he felt her shift beside him, burying her nose in his wavy locks. Desires which had lain dormant for ages reawakened. Even though he was the Dark One, he was still a man. Those carnal urges returned from her close proximity. His leather pants felt particularly tight as he became very much aware of the swell of her breasts pressed against his back. His throat tightened with anxiety as he attempted to pull away from her. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep as she tightened her grip on him, unwilling to let him go. He sucked in a deep breath as her hand unconsciously drifted to the lower half of his body. Her fingertips brushed lightly over his hardened appendage, resulting in him throwing her out of bed. Belle unceremoniously tumbled out of bed and onto the stone floor.

"Owww!" she muttered as she hit the ground with a hard thud.

Rumpelstiltskin clenched his eyes shut as he attempted to focus on anything but Belle's soft hand touching him there. If only he could use magic, he could hide all traces of his arousal. He settled for pulling the duvet over his lower half to mask the evidence.

"Rumple, are you awake?" Belle inquired, standing to her feet. She rubbed her sore bottom before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just fine, dearie," he mumbled, drowning out the soothing timbre of her voice by thinking of a flock of squawking crows. His diversion was ruined the moment she gently caressed his shoulder. The blood rushed straight to his groin, putting him in the same predicament he'd been in before.

"Would you like me to prepare some breakfast for us?" she inquired, gently brushing graying brown locks of hair from his eyes. Why was she touching him so freely? She should have been repulsed by him. He was grotesque, hideous, and evil! The Dark One was revolted by her touch, but the spinner reveled in it.

"Whatever suits you, dearie," he answered, wishing she'd go away before she discovered his embarrassing dilemma. She'd surely be horrified if she discovered that he desired her in such a way. He watched her as she stalked over to a crate of food. He growled lowly as he gaped at her alluring backside. He averted his gaze away from her, attempting to focus his mind on the soft furs beneath his skin. He rubbed the soft pelts absentmindedly between his fingertips, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of the crackling fire.

Belle placed some raw carrots, potatoes, and leeks in her hands. She discovered a pot for cooking nearby and filled it with water from their rations. She hung the pot over the fire to prepare the vegetables before turning her attention back to her master. Soft snuffles erupted from his parted lips. She traipsed back to his bedside, daringly placing a kiss against his fevered brow.

"Sleep well, Rumple," she whispered as she turned her attention back to the boiling pot. She stirred the pot with a wooden spoon she'd discovered in one of the food crates, blissfully unaware of the storm brewing outside the cave.

~X~

Gwendolyn rushed through the corridors of Azarok castle. She was taken aback when she nearly ran smack into her father, Lord Boswell.

"Papa, what are you doing here? I thought you were away on business," she stated, inhaling shallowly, utterly spent from sprinting through the castle.

"I returned home early because of the impending storm. There's also a matter I'd like to discuss with you," he informed her, placing his hand on the small of his back, leading her in the direction of the throne room.

"Papa, why are we going this way?" she demanded, her gut wrenching with anxiety as they made their way to see the king. Had he discovered her forbidden secret?

Her mother had concealed her sacred practices when they were married. She'd vanished when she was merely ten because the king had gone on a mad witch hunt. The willing had become his slaves, while the unwilling were burnt at the stake. She admired the heroic deaths of her people and their refusal of the king's desire to abuse their knowledge and abilities for his own perversion. She'd been fortunate enough to find her mother's small trove of spell books when she'd discovered her own gift. She'd trained secretly in the mountains when she was lucky enough to escape the confines of court life.

The only living soul besides the beauty and her Dark One who knew of her magic was her beau. He'd been on an elk hunt and decided to seek shelter in her cave for the night, finding it was too late to return to the castle. He'd caught her doing magic, and she'd threatened to gut him if he dared to tell a soul. They'd bonded after their uncanny experience, and he'd became her confident. She could freely discuss her abilities with him without worry of judgment. Her father hadn't approved of the courtship, forbidding her from seeing him.

She'd gone behind his back numerous times to be with her lover. He'd hosted balls in her honor, inviting princes and nobles across the realm, vying for her hand in marriage. She'd nonchalantly turned them all down, but as she aged, her father grew more impatient with her refusal to marry. He was growing older and desired a grandson to pass his legacy on to.

As they made their way into the throne room, Gwendolyn noted how the king reclined against his plush velvet throne. He was awfully chipper for a man who'd missed his chance to nab the Dark One. What could have put him in such a cheerful mood?

"Father, what's going on?" Gwendolyn inquired, diverting her gaze between the monarch and the lord.

"King Madrick has asked for my permission to wed you. I have consented. You'll both be married by the end of the month, and you'll be queen, my darling!" he chortled jollily, placing a wet kiss against her cheek.

Gwendolyn swallowed back the ball of lead forming in her throat as her heart plummeted at the news. She knew she couldn't refuse the king's proposal, or she'd have her head to pay.

The king rose from his throne, sauntering towards her. She flinched as he took her hand, placing a chivalrous kiss to her wrist. As his lips branded her skin, she felt as if she'd been burned. Her magic writhed within her, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. "I look forward to our brief courtship and our upcoming nuptials, Lady Gwendolyn," he grinned, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. She had a feeling he was plotting something dreadful and that his intentions for marrying her weren't without a cause. Did he know of her secret or the Dark One currently residing in her mountain dwelling?

Her first thought was that she had to warn them. They were both in a vulnerable position, with Rumpelstiltskin unable to use his magic. She would have to stall the king long enough for him to heal if she were to discover his underlying intentions for marrying her. At least there was a blizzard coming.

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty," she returned, bowing her head, followed by a curtsey.

"Would you care to join me for dinner tonight, Lady Gwendolyn?" he queried invitingly, a hopeful look dancing in his eyes.

"I would be greatly obliged, your majesty," she said with false enthusiasm. The king seemed to buy into her charade because his face lit up with eagerness.

"I shall see you tonight at seven in the royal dining hall," he told her.

"Seven it is then, your highness," she supplied with a reverent bow before her father escorted her out of the throne room. It was going to be a long night, but if she played her cards right, she might be able to unravel what Madrick's true intentions were with the Dark One.

~X~

Belle absentmindedly stirred the soup around and around in the pot, fixating her mind on the swirling array of vegetables. She'd added a pinch of salt and savory herbs so the brew wouldn't taste so bland. She'd already helped herself to three helpings and two cups of water. She was saving the rest for Rumpelstiltskin, praying desperately that he would eat something once he awoke. He rarely ever ate much of anything she prepared for him, and she wondered how much nourishment Dark Ones truly needed. She was pulled from her disarray of thoughts when she heard him moan in his sleep. She stood up and plodded quietly to his bedside. She peeled her ears once he began to talk in his sleep.

"Bae, I'll save you son. I'm sorry I let go. Let me fix it. I'll find you, my boy," he mumbled distressingly in his slumber. Belle swept her fingertips across his brow lightly, noting he was blistering with fever. He was also dreaming about something unpleasant by the way he thrashed from side to side.

"Bae! No!"

"Please, don't hate me!" he cried out, tears streaming down his face.

Belle wiped them away gently with the pads of her thumbs as she held him steadily. "Rumple," she spoke his name softly, coaxing him out of his unpleasant dream. As she shook him gently, his eyelids fluttered open. He fixed his amber orbs on her hazily, his subconscious reminding him that they were still stranded in the cave.

"Water," he rasped, pointing to his throat. Belle rushed to grab a skin of water. She propped his head up with her free hand as she placed the canteen to his lips. He drank greedily, the cool liquid soothing his raw throat.

"Rumple, you're running a fever. You need to shed a few of these garments," she announced as she eyed his dragon hide vest.

"But, I need them!" he protested, covering his vest with his hands.

"Not if you want to get well," she replied, unbuttoning the white silk shirt beneath it. Frigid cave air hit his skin as she popped open a few buttons, exposing his chest. He shuddered as she divested him of the dragon hide vest as he watched her distractedly. His mind was going haywire, and he was too weak to oppose her advances. He laid there with his chest fully visible to her. She hummed softly, lulling him into a peaceful dreamlike state. She dabbed a cool rag across his forehead, and he felt himself drifting back off until she asked him a peculiar question.

"Who's Bae? You were crying out his name in your sleep," she queried, curiosity flashing in her cerulean depths. His heart rate increased as his son's face flashed within his mind. He hadn't mentioned his boy's name aloud in years and never divulged of his past to anyone.

He sucked in a staggering breath as he spoke. "His name was Baelfire, and he was my son. I lost him many years ago and that's the end of the story," he remarked bitterly with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Rumple," she said, closing her warm palm over his hand consolingly. The balmy heat from her hand radiated to the very depths of his soul, soothing the frayed edges. He dared a glance into her azure irises, and he gasped at the amount of compassion they held for him. A stray tear trekked down his cheek as the spinner within him was overwhelmed by emotion which his maid displayed so freely for him. The Dark One within him reeled in disgust at her advances, but the spinner clung to her essence. He was utterly surprised when she threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling his right cheek affectionately.

"You poor, sweet man," she crooned. As she pulled away, he involuntarily seized her wrists, unwilling to let go of her. Belle stared at him, spellbound for a moment. He tightened his grip on her as she gravitated closer to him. He could feel her hot breath fanning against his neck as she lingered a few inches from his lips. He swallowed back the bile forming in his throat as she closed the distance between them. Her lips brushed ever so slightly against his, and an explosion of stars erupted behind his eyes as he focused solely on the sensation of her petal soft lips pressed against his.

He convinced himself it must have been the effects of a fever dream as she deepened the kiss. He unbound her wrists, opting to thread one of his talons gingerly through her silken chestnut waves . The spell was broken as she pulled away, averting her gaze demurely. The Dark One commanded him to push her away as he cradled her face reverently in his hands.

"Belle I-" he paused, unable to formulate a proper response in regards to what had just transpired between them. They'd crossed a thin invisible line into uncharted territory.

She respired deeply. "Rumple, I care for you," she simply stated, catching him completely off guard.

No one could ever care for you, Rumpelstiltskin! She's only toying with you. She only wants to control you and learn of your secrets, the Dark One within him sneered.

Rumpelstiltskin pushed her away, feeling as if he'd been burned. "You just want to discover the monster's weaknesses! No one could truly care for me! I won't believe it!" he jeered, waggling his finger back and forth as he clamored out of bed. He staggered across the cave floor before collapsing in a heap beside the fire.

"Rumple!" Belle cried, rushing to his aid despite his sneering remarks.

Belle gathered him into her lap as his head lolled to one side. She remembered the potion Gwendolyn had instructed her to give him daily, quickly procuring it from her pocket. She uncorked the vial, bringing it to his lips, and opening them slightly to pour the liquid down his throat. He coughed a few times, his amber eyes fluttering open.

"What did you give me?" he wheezed.

"A healing potion, Gwendolyn made for you. She said it would renew your strength and speed up the healing process," she told him. She gasped as the wind tore violently through the cave room, extinguishing the fire.

"There's a storm coming, Belle. I sense it. I need to cast a spell to keep it from entering this room," he said weakly.

"No, Rumple! You aren't allowed to use any magic! You're too weak!" she reprimanded him.

"When have I ever allowed anyone, especially my maid to command me!" he hissed in displeasure. His comment stung her, but she wouldn't allow him to win this argument.

"This time it's different, Rumple! You're deathly ill, and I won't let you die!" she declared, hoisting him in her arms, surprising them both at her hidden strength. She deposited him back on the bed, her face reddening from overexertion.

"I'll go and place a few rocks at the entrance to keep the wind and snow out," she told him, pulling her cloak firmly around her shoulders.

"Belle, you'll freeze to death!" he protested, but she ignored him as she marched towards the cave entrance. She lifted several rocks lying nearby in front of it to cover it as best as she could. The wind was merciless and cut her to the bone with its chilly essence. Snow blew into her eyes as she continued her daunting task. Her hands were freezing despite the leather gloves she'd donned earlier. The cold was brutal, but she'd concealed the entrance enough to keep out most of the snow and wind. As she returned to the cave room, she noted Rumpelstiltskin gazing forlornly into the distance.

"It's all finished. I covered it as best I could," she spoke, as she dusted her snow covered gloves on her pink muslin dress.

"Slaying the dastardly Dark One would make you a hero, Belle. Why are you so determined to save me?" he inquired, daring a glance at her.

"If it isn't obvious from the kiss and my declaration of feelings earlier, then I don't know how I'll ever convince you," she sighed, leaning down beside the remnants of the fire. She picked up several logs lying in a nearby pile and deposited them on the ground. She stoked the flames carefully until they licked at the dry wood.

Guilt clenched in his gut as she drank in her disheveled appearance. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her chestnut tresses hung in her eyes in disarray. She pushed the hair away from her eyes agitatedly. She had no ulterior motive for sparing his miserable existence. She truly did care for him and it baffled him. His first wife had tossed him aside the first chance she got, and his second love only craved him for his power.

Despite all of this, Belle would soon realize what kind of man he truly was and leave him as the others had. He was unlovable, and there was no possible way someone as beautiful and kindhearted as she could ever love him.

A/AN: More feelings are revealed in the next installment. Gwendolyn has dinner with the king and unravels his nefarious plot. I hope you're enjoying this story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/AN: I'm excited to say that after this chapter there will only be three left!

Gwendolyn sucked in a deep breath as she stalked into the royal dining hall, her mind weighed down with the daunting task ahead of her. Madrick smiled regally at her from the seat adjacent from where she would sit.

"I almost didn't think you'd show up, Lady Gwendolyn," he remarked, smiling smugly at her.

"And why would you think I'd forfeit such a grand opportunity as this one? It's not every day, one is granted an audience with the king," she said, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

On the table sat was a centre-piece, which represented a green lawn surrounded with peacock feathers and green branches, to which were tied violets and other sweet smelling flowers. In the middle of the lawn was a fortress, covered with silver. The fortress was hollow and formed a birdcage, in which several tropical colored birds from the Southern Isles dwelt.

"Excellent point, Lady Gwendolyn," he guffawed as the servants brought out their first course, consisting of a civet of hare, a quarter of stag which had marinated all night in salt, a stuffed chicken, and a loin of veal. A servant poured ruby port into their goblets. Gwendolyn eyed the wine, a plan already formulating within her mind. The king was notorious for his love of wine, and if she could get a few drinks in him then he might possibly reveal his true intentions to her about his desire to capture the Dark One.

She grabbed the servant by his sleeve. "May I just have some water?" she inquired politely. Madrick furrowed his brow at her request but made no remark as the servant filled another goblet with water.

"Here you are, milady," the servant replied as he placed the goblet beside her plate.

"Thank you," she returned as she reached for a piece of chicken. She plucked off one of the legs and placed it onto her plate.

"What sort of adventures have you been on today, Lady Gwendolyn? Your father has told me you have a deep love for the mountains and travel there often," he asked as he put a helping of stag and veal on his dish. Her heart thrummed heavily against her breast when he mentioned the mountains. Had he uncovered her secret hideout?

"I did a bit of cross stitch," she answered inconspicuously. She averted her gaze to the gamy stag and placed a portion on her plate.

"Don't lie to me, Lady Gwendolyn!" Madrick remarked, slamming his fist down on the table vehemently. Gwendolyn's face paled in response to the king's outrage. He fisted his goblet in his hand agitatedly. "My spies have been watching you for months now. I know of your refuge and the place you practice your sinful arts! Travers let the Dark One slip from his grasp because he's a damned fool! He's currently rotting away in my dungeons and if you don't agree to help me, then I'll hang him by his worthless neck!" he threatened in a seething tone.

Gwendolyn stood up from the table, squaring her shoulders back boldly. "You're lying, your majesty. I'm able to sense my lover's whereabouts because we share a bond of true love. He's far away from this castle and Azarok. Your empty threats don't intimidate me as they do everyone else, sire!" she thundered, flourishing her hand in the air, causing the great hall to fill with blue smoke. The king coughed violently, clenching his eyes shut to keep the smog from burning them. When he opened them, he realized she had vanished. His plate shattered into hundreds of pieces as he threw it against the wall in his rage.

"MAXWELL!" he bellowed his attendant's name throughout the dining hall. Moments later, a man with carrot red hair rushed into the room.

"What may I do for you, your highness?" Maxwell inquired breathlessly.

"Rally together the troops! We're going on a witch hunt!" he roared, standing up and pushing his chair to the ground forcefully.

"But there's a blizzard raging out there. We'll never make it!" Maxwell countered, followed by a stinging slap across his face.

"Did I stutter, Maxwell? Do I have to remind you that you're expendable? How would you like to return to living in the streets without a stale morsel to sate your appetite!?" he admonished.

"I'll fetch them, your majesty!" Maxwell stammered, clamoring out of the great dining hall to gather the troops. He would slice Gwendolyn's pretty little head from off of her shoulders once he got his hands on her, and he would find the Dark One. The entity's power would be his to wield and control. He would be the king of the entire world with such power at his disposal.

~X~

As the day dragged on, Rumpelstiltskin could hear the storm raging outside the cave. He'd stayed in bed all day with a cumbersome headache. Belle had spoon fed him bits of broth and vegetable soup throughout the day, but she'd said little to him since their confrontation earlier. Her eyes were weary and bloodshot, and he knew she was utterly spent from caring for him around the clock. He observed as she placed more logs on the fire, and he found he couldn't bite his tongue any longer.

"Why don't you come lie down, Belle?" he suggested, patting the empty spot beside him.

"I can lie on the floor, Rumpelstiltskin. It isn't any trouble," she mumbled, moving to grab a couple of pelts from the bed. He covered her hand with his talon, halting her briefly. She gazed up at him in puzzlement.

"It's freezing outside, Belle, and we'll both die if you catch a cold. Climb into bed and get cozy. Sharing body heat is crucial to our survival," he said, giggling impishly. Belle's cheeks flushed as her mind drifted elsewhere at the mention of body heat.

"What's gotten into you, Rumpelstiltskin?" she queried as she climbed into bed beside him. He tucked the duvet around them securely, giving her a comfortable amount of space between them. He was still keeping her at a distance, and she refused to pressure him. She'd laid the cards out on the table earlier and had already placed her heart in his hands. All he had to do was take it.

He curled up in a ball beside her, feeling the tension building in his chest from her close proximity. Perhaps this had been a terrible idea, but he wouldn't make her sleep on the cold stone floor. He might have eight months ago when she'd first come to the castle. He was truly a bastard for making her sleep in that cold dungeon that first month. He hadn't even provided her with any comforts except for a pillow to muffle her sobbing. He froze when he felt her touch his shoulder lightly.

"Rumple?" she said his name warily. He turned over, daring a glance into her azure irises.

"What is it?" he inquired in his thick brogue, all remnants of the imp nonexistent in the timbre of his voice. It was reminiscent of the cowardly spinner he'd been hundreds of years ago; the last trace of humanity left in him.

She faced him, her rosy cheeks illuminated by the warm ethereal glow of the crackling fire, despite the darkness which permeated the cave. "I've been wondering something ever since we first started our journey together," she said, respiring deeply, hoping he would permit her to continue.

"Yes, go on," he coaxed with the flourish of his hand, granting her permission. He assumed she was speaking of their current travels, but she surprised him with what she said next.

She swallowed hard before continuing. "When I first came to the castle all those months ago, I thought you only procured me as your maid because you needed someone to clean the castle, but that didn't quite make sense to me. You had great and powerful magic at your disposal. You could polish the entire thing by merely snapping your fingers. During those first few months when you would go away, I would leisurely explore the castle when I was done with my chores. It occurred to me there wasn't another living soul who dwelt in your expansive estate except for you and I. I realized your true intent for bringing me to the castle was because you were lonely. You simply wanted my company," she curved a smile, resting her hand over his chest where his heart resided.

He absentmindedly curled his clawed talon around her small wrist. Amber irises locked with azure as the dark curse screamed with revulsion at the feeling of her supple hand touching him so freely. Rumpelstiltskin blocked out the Dark One's shrieks as it vied for control of their heartfelt moment. He leaned in closer, placing his right hand gently on the back of her head as he leaned in, stealing the very breath from her lips. She kissed him back fervently, molding every curve of her body against his. Time stopped as Rumpelstiltskin gave into his affections for the maid he'd demanded as his price on a whim.

A bright light flashed behind his eyelids as the images of his long lost son and Belle standing in the Dark Castle emerged within his mind. She was grinning at Bae as he held his hand over her abdomen, swollen with child. The image dissipated as quickly as it had appeared when the kiss was broken. He stared in amazement at the beauty in front of him. Her eyes were rimmed with lust, desire, and passion for him, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Rumple, what is it?" Belle inquired, reaching out for him. He had the ability to see the future, but he barely ever saw visions of his own. The ones he had witnessed before about himself hadn't been as coherent as this one. He concentrated heavily on his erratically beating heart. Belle was in his future, and he could hardly fathom why.

It's a trick! She'll never be able to love someone as grotesque as you! Your vision merely showed you what you wanted to see, the Dark One taunted him.

His insecurities reared their ugly head, and he began to doubt the vision. He attempted to pull away from her, but she only bid him closer. "I'm not sure what's going through your head at the moment, Rumple, but I want you to know my feelings for you are genuine. I love you," she professed, crushing her lips against his. He didn't have time to react as the cavern filled with hazy blue smoke.

Before them stood Gwendolyn, the enchantress. Belle broke the kiss and bounded out of bed towards the other woman who appeared to be utterly spent. "Gwendolyn, what's wrong!?" Belle demanded in a panicked voice.

"It's a long story, but Madrick has discovered I have magic, and he's rallied together his forces. He's on his way here," she remarked breathlessly.

"Why would he come here!?" she inquired frantically.

"Because he believes I'm harboring the Dark One in my secret lair," she answered.

"But how would he be able to even get here? The storm is still raging outside," Belle countered, crossing her arms loosely under her breasts.

"Magic," Rumplestiltskin remarked, climbing out of bed and coming to stand beside her. Gwendolyn gazed fearfully at the Dark One, precariously taking a few steps away from him. He grabbed Belle's hand, entwining their fingers together. She gazed at the pair in astonishment, knowing something had undoubtedly changed between them. Perhaps it was there all along, and they'd only begun to realize it.

"What are we going to do!? You're still too weak to use your powers, Rumple," Belle asked as concern flashed in her blue depths.

"I'm strong enough to use an inkling of it. I can send you back to the Enchanted Forest, Belle. Return home to Avonlea, back to your people," he said softly.

"No, Rumple! I'm not leaving you here alone where he can hurt you!" Belle cried, grasping his hand tightly in her own. Determination filled her azure irises as he gazed into his.

He sighed, cradling her face reverently in his hands. "Belle, I know what you feel for me is genuine, but I'm not worth it. I deserve whatever fate is visited upon me, but you don't. You were never meant to be pulled into any of this. Now it's time to let go of whatever it is you believe we can have together. At the end of the day, I'm still the Dark One. I was a man once, but now I'm a monster of the worst kind. I won't allow you to be exposed to any of the horrors I'm capable of. You're better off without me," he warned her. A stray tear trekked down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb gingerly.

"Rumple, you're not a monster! You may have made terrible choices in the past but that's no reason to give up now! I'll never give up on you, on us!" she thundered, pressing her lips against his as tears cascaded unbidden down her ashen cheeks.

Gwendolyn gasped as a golden aura of light surrounded them. It disintegrated as he pulled away from her. He held her hand in his momentarily. "Goodbye, Belle," he whispered regretfully as she slipped through his grasp in wisps of crimson smoke.

"What did you do to her!?" Gwendolyn demanded, marching towards him.

"I sent her away to give her her best chance. She doesn't deserve to be shackled to me, along with whatever fate I'm about to be sentenced to," he returned, placing his hand over his heart as he fell to the ground in agonizing pain. She rushed towards him but not before a guard bound her by the wrists with rope resistant to magic.

"Let me go!" she bellowed, attempting to free herself from his grasp.

"Put a gag in her mouth, Maxwell. I'm in no mood to listen to the mouthy wench," King Madrick commanded as he approached Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Dark One in all his glory! I've been awaiting this day for a very long time!" he cackled, rubbing his hands together sinisterly.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored him as he writhed in pain on the ground.

"I guess it's a good time to get this over with before you decide to escape," Madrick said, slapping a gold cuff on the imp's arm to prevent him from using magic.

"Nordic, transport us back to the palace! Maxwell, you may throw Gwendolyn in the dungeons once we return," he commanded his official and personal sorcerer.

"As you wish, your majesty!" Nordic, a man with long gray hair returned. The four of them, along with the troops who'd accompanied them disappeared in a plume of smoke. This had all been too easy, Madrick thought. He couldn't wait to dissect the Dark One's knowledge of the forbidden arts and turn him into his own personal slave.

~X~

When she awoke, Belle found herself lying on the cold stone floor. She groaned in pain as she attempted to arise from her awkward position. She stretched out her limbs once she reverted herself to a sitting position. She stood up, cracking her bones in response. She blinked, realizing she was in the castle library. The prior events of the day came crashing down violently within her mind. Rumpelstiltskin was in trouble, and he'd sent her back to the Enchanted Forest to spare her from a gruesome demise. He'd commanded her to return to Avonlea, but she refused to leave him at the mercy of the nefarious, power hungry king. Rumpelstiltskin's castle was full of an array of magical artifacts, and she just knew there was something here which could save him.

"Hang on, Rumple! I'm coming for you," she said with sheer determination as she began her search for the key to saving his life. Perhaps he wouldn't doubt her love for him then.

A/AN: Only one more chapter to go with an epilogue to follow! I'll try to have both of those completed by this weekend! Reviews are lovely!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/AN: I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this fic. There will be an epilogue to follow shortly!

Rumpelstiltskin had been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since he'd been captured. Images of Belle would flash within his mind. He'd be back in the Dark Castle for a few brief seconds and then the flickering image would fade away. She'd beam at him radiantly in most of his fever dreams. Sometimes her musical laughter would fill his ears as she laughed at one of his quips. His heart wrenched painfully once he realized he'd never hear it again. He awoke to find himself in a damp dark dungeon with fetters binding his arms and legs. The menacing king had even gone as far as placing a metal collar around his neck. His throat was raw from thirst, and his body ached from being so heavily confined by the shackles. Using magic had stalled his recovery period, and he was certain the nefarious king would torture him until he dispelled every one of his secrets. An insatiable ache filled his chest as he realized he would never see Baelfire again. A stray tear trekked down his cheek as a sinister laughter echoed throughout the chamber. He dared a glance up at the bars which imprisoned him to see the king grinning maliciously at him.

"I had no idea Dark One's could cry. I thought they were too evil to portray any emotion," he remarked tauntingly. Rumpelstiltskin gazed forlornly at the stone walls, refusing to make conversation with his captor.

"I see you also don't talk much. It's no matter because very soon, you'll speak to me whether you wish to or not. I have an uncanny ability to get what I want, from whoever I want, whenever I want it," he informed the imp as he turned on his heel to leave. Rumpelstiltskin sighed in relief as he heard the king stalk away, the sound of his footsteps fading as he left the dungeons. He leaned back against the hard stone, closing his eyes, desperately hoping he could escape, even if it was only within the confines of his mind.

~X~

Belle growled in frustration as she pushed another pile of books off of the settee. She'd spent the last several hours scouring the Dark Castle library for clues on how she might rescue Rumpelstiltskin. She tapped her temple impatiently, attempting to unravel a method she hadn't pondered on yet. She averted her gaze to the oaken door when an idea struck her. Rumpelstiltskin had an entire workshop full of spell books she had yet to delve into. Her master had forbade her from ever entering his study, but he was locked up somewhere, left at the mercy of a conniving monarch. If she didn't act quickly then there was no telling what sort of fate he'd succumb to.

Belle hastily gathered up her forgotten tomes and placed them back on the shelf. She bounded out of the library and up the staircase to the tallest room in the castle where her master locked himself away most of the time. Belle mused over why he'd chosen the tower room as his own personal workspace, and she wondered if it had anything to do with power. Looming over all of the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest surely brought him gratification.

She stood in front of the door which led to his most secretive chamber. He'd threatened to rip her heart out and crush it if she ever thought of setting foot there. "You'll thank me later, Rumple," she said to herself as she placed her hand cautiously on the knob, pushing the door open. She gazed around the room, noting dozens of vials of glowing potions lining the shelves. Belle observed a black cauldron settled in the center of the room and a bookcase filled with spell books. She gazed at the vials curiously but opted not to touch them, because she didn't feel like explaining to Rumple about why she'd blown up the castle.

She stalked towards the bookcase and gingerly plucked a brown leather bound book from the bottom shelf. The front of the book was written in a language she'd never seen before. Flipping through the tome, she noted the intricate drawings and diagrams. She sighed and shut the book, knowing it would be of no use to her if she couldn't comprehend it. She pulled another book off of the shelf, falling into the same predicament. She felt herself becoming disheartened as she scoured the shelves of books. The tomes were either in a dialect she couldn't understand, or the spells she found weren't what she was looking for.

She stood on her tiptoes, and reached for a black leather book sitting on the top shelf. The tome felt heavier than all the others and when she touched it, she felt an overwhelming sense of power course through her. She placed the heavy book on Rumpelstiltskin's worktable before opening it. The front cover had no intricate markings indicating what it was; it was simply blank. She touched the cover, immediately pulling her hand back as she cursed under her breath. She glanced at her burned fingertips, opting to flip open the book with a random chisel she'd found lying nearby. She nursed her aching digits in her other hand, knowing she would need to treat them promptly.

As she turned the first page, the book began to turn on its own at a rapid pace. She gasped in astonishment as the tome transfigured itself into a silver blade with an onyx handle. An ominous aura permeated from it. She braced herself, respiring deeply as she reached out to grasp the blade by the handle. She noticed Rumpelstiltskin's name was etched across the silver dagger. Her mind went blank as she fingered the lettering on the knife.

Hundreds of foreboding whispers clouded her mind with their dark essence.

"Take the dagger."

"Steal the power."

"Command the Dark One as your own slave."

"Make him submit to you."

"Become our new master."

They all whispered sinisterly to her, and she felt herself gravitating towards the blade until her beloved's face entered her mind. She shook her head, dispelling their damning voices from her subconscious. It became clear to her the talisman which she held had the ability to control Rumpelstiltskin. She could bend him to her every whim and woe if she so desired. Others would also be able to possess him if they got their hands on the dagger. It vied for control of her mind as it pleaded with her to take the power.

If the knife were to fall into the wrong hands, then Rumpelstiltskin would become their own personal slave. She couldn't allow that to happen under any circumstances. Possessing the dagger would be the ultimate test of her love for him. She would have to be careful not to allow the darkness to taint her ability to save him. She tucked the dagger into her dress pocket before scanning the room for a way to transport herself to Azarok. Her eyes landed on a green wand lying on the shelf full of vials. She wasn't accustomed to the mechanics of magic, but she'd heard Rumpelstiltskin often say that magic was controlled by emotion. She picked up the wand, focusing solely on her love for him.

"I wish to open a portal to Azarok!" she spoke aloud as she made a circular motion with the wand to form a portal. A blue swirling vortex of light appeared in the workroom. "I'm coming for you, Rumple!" she vowed before stepping into the light.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes opened wide and his breath hitched in his throat. Someone had the dagger. He could feel the edges of his soul being gently caressed by its possessor. Whoever it was didn't feel threatening or seem to have any vile intentions. They merely seemed curious. "Belle … " he muttered, tears brimming in his eyes once he conceived it was she who held the blade.

Her true intentions radiated throughout his soul, and he could strongly discern the love and devotion she held for him flowing through his veins. It overwhelmed his senses and fueled his strength. He had no idea what she planned to do with the talisman, but he didn't feel like he was in any imminent danger. His dark thoughts reassured him that she would betray him and repay him for stripping her away from her family and everything she loved. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He was a monster and would never deserve her love and affections. His musings dissipated when he heard the sound of boots clacking against the stone floor. He braced himself for the torture which he would soon endure. He didn't bother to look up as his cell door swung open to reveal the king, accompanied by two guards.

"Unchain him," King Madrick commanded. He didn't budge as the guards began undoing the locks in his shackles. The only one which remained was the collar hung around his neck. The guards grabbed him by his wrists, hauling him to his feet.

"You're looking slightly pale, Dark One. Have you been a bit under the weather lately?" he jeered before giving him a firm hard kick in the stomach. Rumpelstiltskin winced in pain, falling in a heap to the cold stone floor. He coughed violently as Madrick clutched a handful of his matted curls in his hand, pulling him to his feet forcefully.

"Now, Dark One, they say you've unlocked all of the mysteries of magic. I've brought you here so that I may uncover those mysteries. If you're compliant and agree to aid me in this endeavor, then I'll give you a much more comfortable space in my castle. However, if you refuse me, then I'll be forced to resort to more torturous methods," he told the imp as he paced back and forth in front of him.

"All magic comes with a price, dearie, and the Dark One doesn't share with anyone," he spat out vehemently through his ruined teeth.

King Madrick sighed deeply, running his fingers through his blond locks, infuriated. "I guess you're going to be non-compliant after all. Take him to the torture chamber!" he ordered the guards. One of the guards slung the imp over his muscular shoulder like a rag doll. He slumped over the guard's shoulder, his vision waning slightly. They carried him off to the king's torture chamber and slammed him down on a rack roughly, strapping his legs and arms in place.

The king stood beside him, tsking with disenchantment. He dusted his fingernail down the imp's jawline. "I'm going to give you another chance, Dark One, because I'm a reasonable man who likes to give my prisoners time to reconsider their ultimatums. Fill me in on your dark secrets so that I might become the ruler of all or face the consequences of refusing me," he warned.

"No amount of torture is going to make me bow to any monarch, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin denied him with an impish giggle.

"Then be prepared to be stretched until your limbs break!" Madrick fumed. "Crank the wheel!" he commanded his guards. A brawny guard turned the wheel causing the rack to lengthen. Rumpelstiltskin heard his bones crack as the rack extended his legs and arms out to their maximum discomfort. He ground his teeth together at the discomforting sound of his bones cracking.

"Stop the crank!" Madrick instructed his guard. He came to stand beside Rumpelstiltskin who was reeling in pain. "How about we try this again, shall we? All I want to do is pick your brain, and for you to tell me how to achieve ultimate power. All you have to do is agree to that and the pain stops," he said with a dramatic flourish of his hand.

"Never!" the Dark One snarled before spitting on his abuser. Madrick wiped the spittle from his right cheek in disgust.

"Break his bones!" he thundered, pointing to the crank in vexation. Rumpelstiltskin cried out in anguish as his captors cranked the wheel until his limbs snapped. He could have healed himself instantaneously if the bloody fairy dust had been purged from his system. After several minutes of torture, Madrick ordered the guards to unstrap him from the rack. They carried him back to his cell and chained him back up.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Dark One. Perhaps you'll have seen some reason by then," he chuckled darkly as he locked the door behind him. Rumpelstiltskin felt relieved as he heard the faint sounds of their boots walking away. He was in immense pain, but at least the torture had subsided momentarily. He reclined his head back against the stone wall, drifting into unconsciousness.

~X~

Belle landed unceremoniously in a pile of deep snow after she'd stepped through the portal. She groaned in displeasure as she pushed herself up from the snow pit. She managed to stand up and brush the snow off of her dress and out of her hair. It was apparent the snow had ceased, but it was too deep to walk in. She then remembered her gliding boots Rumpelstiltskin had gifted her with. She stood on top of the snow drift and began to float effortlessly over the snowy landscape. An hour passed, and Belle noted a castle looming in the distance. She rushed towards it to find it was farther than she'd realized. It appeared to be several miles out, and she was utterly spent from having no rest. Rumpelstiltskin's fate rested in her hands, and she must journey on despite her exhausted state. Belle raced faster over the glittering white expanse, her heart beating erratically. She'd nearly made it to the outskirts of the castle when she tumbled over a stump concealed by the snow. She flew several feet through the air, expecting her landing to be cushioned by soft snow. She awkwardly descended upon a traveler trudging through the snowfall.

"Ugh!" he yelled as she fell on top of him. Belle found herself sprawled haphazardly across a man with blond hair and a beard. Realization hit her when she conceived it was the same beggar who'd assaulted them on the road. Unbridled anger coursed through her as she punched him hard in nose.

"Oww! What was that for, lady!?" the beggar cried, holding his nose in agony.

"You're that scumbag from the road who attacked us! Rumpelstiltskin was hurt because of you, bas-" the traveler placed his finger to her lips mid-sentence. She had the mind to bite it off.

"I'm sorry for tricking you, but the king coerced me into doing it. He promised to elevate my station if I delivered the Dark One to him. I only agreed to carry out his task because he vowed to allow me to marry Gwendolyn if I was successful. The only way I'm permitted to see her is if we do it outside the castle walls. We're not allowed to acknowledge each other at court, and I'm tired of the secrecy," he revealed. Belle pushed herself up on her forearms and sat beside him.

"Gwendolyn? As in the enchantress?" she queried.

"Yes … How do you know her?" the blond man inquired suspiciously.

"Rumple transported us to her hideout after your attack. She provided us with lodging for two days and then she hurried back to us with news of the king. He'd discovered our location and was headed to capture us. I have no idea what happened to him or Gwendolyn, because Rumple used his remaining strength to transport me back to the Enchanted Forest," Belle supplied, stifling back an onslaught of tears at the remembrance of their heartbreaking farewell.

"I must return to Azarok promptly then! There's no telling what dreadful things Madrick has planned for Gwendolyn! I have to save her!" he remarked, attempting to stand. Belle grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Please, wait! Let me come with you! Rumple is in danger too, and I must save him. You're familiar with the layout of the castle, and the least you could do is help me since it's technically your fault we're in this predicament," she pleaded. He sighed, offering her his hand. Belle grasped his hand tightly in hers as he pulled her to her feet.

"My name is Travers, and I apologize for causing you so much grief. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Only if you're able to successfully help me rescue Rumpelstiltskin," she answered.

"Very well," he nodded with understanding.

"I think we need a plan before we rush head first into this thing," she stated, pointing a gloved hand at the castle in the distance.

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss it because Azarok is that way," Travers said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Then, where are we now?" she probed.

"Arendelle, It's where Gwendolyn told me to go. She was supposed to meet me here within five days, but I suppose I would've been waiting forever if I hadn't run into you," he confirmed as the brisk air tousled his unruly locks.

A deep pang of regret stung Belle's heart as she glanced back at the kingdom she and Rumpelstiltskin were meant to journey to together. She placed her hand deep within her pockets to feel the smooth edge of the blade caressing her skin. "Hang on, Rumple. I'm coming for you," she whispered softly as she and Travers set their sights on Azarok.

A/AN: Only one more chapter, and this piece will be finished! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/AN: Well here is the final chapter, and the epilogue will follow shortly! Enjoy, dearies!

Belle quickly figured out that Travers couldn't travel by foot, because he'd fall into deep snow every few steps. This resulted in them having to uncomfortably hold hands for the remainder of their journey to Azarok. As they navigated the snowy expanse, a plan began to formulate in the back of her mind. King Madrick had never laid eyes on her, though he'd probably convinced himself his current prisoner was the true Dark One. What if she could convince him otherwise? They were about halfway to the castle when Belle pulled Travers behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Travers hissed in displeasure.

"I have a plan to free Gwendolyn and Rumple. King Madrick is obsessed with magic users, correct?" she probed.

"Yes, he certainly is. Wait, what are you going to do!?" Travers quizzed, furrowing his brow.

"I'm going to masquerade as the Dark One, but I need your help. Is there a chance you could lead me in the direction of Gwendolyn's chamber? I don't believe she'll protest if I borrow a garment or two," Belle supplied, a mischievous smirk playing upon her lips.

"Go back into the castle!? Madrick will have our heads if he catches us!" he exclaimed fretfully.

"Do you wish to rescue Gwendolyn or not? The only way we'll succeed is by taking a risk. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow," she told him as she clapped him on the shoulder.

He carded his fingers through his locks timorously. "I can take us through the back entrance, but we'll have to be discreet about it," he forewarned her.

"Lead the way," Belle returned, flourishing her hand towards the gargantuan castle looming in the background.

"Follow me," he sighed, pulling her by the hand. She respired deeply, closing her eyes momentarily, focusing solely on the daunting task ahead of her. She would save his life even if it meant she lost hers in the process.

~X~

They had miraculously made it to Gwendolyn's chamber without any disruptions. Travers paced across the flagstone anxiously as she rifled through the enchantress's wardrobe. She settled on a black velvet evening gown with long flowing sleeves past her elbows. The neckline was low and dipped into the valley of her breasts. She'd chosen something dark and alluring for the occasion. She was going to do what her ladies back in Avonlea had schooled her to do, seduce a man, specifically a king. She placed her clothing in a neat pile in the back of the closet before pulling on a pair of black leather boots she'd spied near the edge of the wardrobe. They complimented the dress exquisitely, and she grinned as she emerged from behind the partition. Travers's jaw went slack as he gaped openly at the outfit she'd chosen.

"My eyes are up here, Travers," she coughed awkwardly. He averted his gaze away from her taunting bosom, his cheeks flushing heavily.

"Forgive me, Belle," he flushed, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Well, do you think this will be enough to entice the king?" she queried, admiring her ebony hued dress in the looking glass.

"Um, yeah, but you might want to try looking more like a Dark One. You mentioned you had a wand earlier. Do you still have it?" he inquired.

"Yes," she remarked, narrowing her gaze at him dangerously.

"Perhaps you could glamor yourself up a bit. It's going to take a lot to convince Madrick that you're the Dark One," he returned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I've only used magic once. What makes you think I'll be able to do it again?" she asked him.

"Well, how did you make it work the first time?" he questioned her. She blinked, gazing back in the mirror. She pulled the verdant wand from her pocket, noting the intricate green ivy which crept up the sides, she'd failed to notice before.

"I focused on my love for, Rumpelstiltskin," she said softly, dusting her fingertips over the intricate carvings in the wand.

"Then do it again," he said gently, squeezing her shoulder lightly. Despite her disdain for him injuring her master, she didn't believe he was a bad fellow. Belle nodded, closing her eyes as she moved the wand from the top of her head to the soles of her feet.

"Open your eyes, Belle! Look!" Travers exclaimed, pointing exuberantly at the mirror. Belle opened her eyes to see the image of a woman she barely recognized. Her chestnut tresses were neatly coiffed and swept away from her face in a sophisticated updo. A glowing azure amulet hung around her nape, a surreal aura emitting from it. What stunned her the most was her skin had turned a pure alabaster. It shined and glittered like Rumple's golden scales, and she felt a shiver creep up her spine as she thought of him.

"I'm-" she respired breathlessly as she ran her fingers over her ivory skin in wonder.

"A spitting image of the Dark One," Travers grinned. "This might actually work!" he continued.

"It will work," she corrected him. "Travers, does Gwendolyn have any poisons lying around per chance?" she quizzed.

"Wait … Why would you need poison?" he stammered.

"To kill the king, of course," she replied nonchalantly, mimicking one of Rumpelstiltskin's high pitched giggles. The blade was nestled securely in her bodice, and she answered its siren's call. She wasn't the true Dark One, but she mirrored him, and it sent a wave of euphoria coursing through her to have so much power at her fingertips.

"You're going to kill him!? I thought we were merely going to teach him a lesson!" Travers protested.

"He hurt the man I love and nearly killed him. He's probably suffering immensely somewhere beneath us within the dungeons. Gwendolyn told me how he exterminated the magic users in your region. I'm going to end him," she vowed.

The air felt thick with darkness, and he felt the vivacious young woman he'd spent the day journeying with was being influenced by some dark entity, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Gwendolyn had a knack for unraveling those sort of things. His heart wrenched painfully with loneliness because he didn't know if she was dead or alive. He gulped back the bile in his throat as he pointed to a bureau.

"Gwendolyn keeps a small box of poisons hidden in the very back of the bottom drawer," he spat out, pointing a trembling finger at the dresser. Belle traipsed over to the bureau, tapping a long manicured ebony nail against the stained wood. She bent low, opening the drawer to reveal an assortment of letters, candles, books, along with various other baubles. She silently rejoiced once she located the box. She shimmied the lock until it opened to reveal a small box of vials. She selected a vial with an ethereal glowing blue substance.

"What's this?" she probed, tapping her lacquered nail against the vial inquisitively.

"Dreamshade. It's a toxin derived from a plant which only grows in Neverland. I have no idea how she got it, but that entire thing would kill the king instantaneously," Travers illuminated.

"Excellent, I guess it's time to enact part two of my plan," she stated, placing the vial in her dress pocket.

"And what would that be?" he inquired apprehensively.

"Going to see the king of course," she affirmed, sending a wave of nausea coursing through his gut.

"Show me to the throne room, Travers. It's time we make an entrance," she chortled, patting her coiffed hair lightly.

"We won't make it ten feet before being apprehended by the guards," he warned her.

"We have the wand, Travers. I can simply transport us there," she told him, waving it playfully in front of him.

"Be careful with that thing! It isn't a toy!" he hissed.

"To the throne room, Travers," she snapped irately, her mannerisms completely disappearing.

"Go to the end of the hall and take three lefts and then a right. It'll take you right to the king's dwelling," he revealed.

"Excellent, you're coming with me!" she announced, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the room before he could protest.

"Wait! We should at least properly arm ourselves, or we'll risk being captured!" He exclaimed, pulling away from her grasp and running back into the bedchamber. She furrowed her brow at him when he returned with another vial from the box. A shimmering white powder rested in it, he handed it to her.

"What's this?" she quizzed.

"It's sleeping powder made from poppies. I say we throw it at any guards we meet. It'll put them out for a few hours and help stall them," he expounded.

"Fine, I'll leave that task to you," she said, stalking down the hallway, gripping his forearm firmly.

"Me!? But why!?" he asked her fretfully.

"I figured you must have decent aim since you successfully assaulted Rumpelstiltskin with fairy dust," she bit back, and he found it best not to say anything further unless he wished to be intoxicated with dreamshade himself.

They journeyed to the throne room, and Belle had certainly been right about his aim, for he'd successfully rendered twelve guards unconscious with the powder. She effortlessly stepped over them as they arrived at their destination. Travers threw the last bit of the substance at the two armed men standing guard by the door. Madrick diverted his gaze to the peculiar looking woman and his former official as they entered his dwelling.

"Who are-"

Belle cut him off as she unceremoniously threw Travers at the king's feet. "This man attacked me and my squire while we were traveling to Arendelle. He injured my squire who you also kidnapped, your majesty," she said, her iolite irises throwing daggers at him. He gasped at her breathtaking appearance, utterly spellbound by the magnificent aura which radiated from her. Pure raw power emanated from her.

"And who might you be?" he asked her expectantly.

"I'm the Dark One," she fibbed, a malicious smirk gracing her lips.

"But I thought-"

"You had the Dark One? I'm afraid you've been played for a fool, your majesty. My squire likes to pretend he's the Dark One, because he's raving mad. I honestly don't know why I keep him around. He makes a decent scape goat, I suppose," she chortled, severing his comment and rendering him speechless as she placed herself in his lap. She ran her fingers through his coarse beard. "I hear you've been searching for me a long time, and I must admit that I'm rather impressed with your ability to apprehend magic users. Truthfully, I loathe them all. My desire is to be the only sorceress in all the realms," she storied, etching closer to his lips. He longed for her to kiss him, her scent intoxicating him as it drove him mad with desire. She pulled away, rising to her feet. Travers watched their display in awe as she cornered him like a predator.

"What is it you desire, your highness?" she purred, drawing close to his ear. She breathed hotly against his neck as he seized her wrist.

"I want the power and you, milady," he sputtered as he rose to his feet. "Be my queen!" he proposed. Belle quickly forgot the dreamshade as she reached for the dagger concealed within her corset.

"I AM NO ONE'S QUEEN!" she bellowed, plunging the knife into his chest. He fell backwards, blood trickling from his mouth as he landed hard against the flagstone. He convulsed violently momentarily until the light faded from his eyes. Belle grasped the blade's handle and pulled it from his chest. She wiped it on her skirts. Travers gazed at her in horror as she turned to him, almost afraid he would meet the same fate.

"Bring the Dark One to me," she commanded the blade. The room filled with a haze of crimson smoke as Rumpelstiltskin appeared at her feet. He gazed around the room full of confusion, his eyes growing wide with horror as he spotted the deceased king just a few feet away.

"Belle, what have you done!?" he gasped weakly as he forced himself to stand. He clamored for the dagger, but she held it out of his reach.

"No, Rumple. You must rest, my love," she crooned as she hoisted him into her delicate arms.

"I felt you take his life with the dagger. It corrupts everything it touches, and it's already darkened your soul. You must give it to me before it does any more damage to your heart," he cautioned her in his pleading tone.

"The darkness liberates me though. I can finally be the hero I've always longed to be with its help," she told him, and he could tell the darkness was winning by the way she spoke. It'd sunk its claws deep within her soul as it had his, but he wouldn't allow it to win. He reached deep within himself for that last remaining sliver of goodness buried beneath all of his dark misdeeds.

He reached up to caress her face ardently. "You're already a hero, Belle. You sacrificed your freedom to spare your people, and you opened your heart to a loathsome beast and showed him he was worth loving."

Tears misted behind her blue eyes as she absentmindedly handed him the kris. Her coiffed hair fell in silken waves around her shoulders, and her alabaster complexion faded back into peach. Rumpelstiltskin felt his strength steadily return with the source of his true power back within his grasp. Deep regret and realization hit her as she gazed at the king's corpse. She clasped her hands over her mouth as she fell into his arms, her body wracked with sobs.

"Shh … He was a very wicked man, Belle. He won't be missed," he consoled her in his thick brogue.

"There had to be another way … I should have-"

"There wasn't! Sometimes heroes have to make hard sacrifices in the heat of the moment. You saved me and showed me mercy even when I didn't deserve it, and you spared Azarok from Madrick's tyrannical regime," Travers cut in.

Rumpelstiltskin averted his gaze to the blond man. "You're the one who attacked us on the road!" he hissed, full of vexation.

"Leave him alone, Rumple. He's Gwendolyn's beau and was only doing what he had to do to be with her," she commanded. He averted his gaze away from the young man, and he sighed in relief at his bout of good fortune. The Dark One's lady certainly had him wrapped around her finger.

"Can you please take me to, Gwendolyn?" he inquired apprehensively. Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers, magicking them all to the dungeons. Gwendolyn sat in the corner of her cell, her eyes downcast with melancholy.

"Gwen!" Travers called as Rumpelstiltskin flourished his hand, causing the door to swing open.

"Travers?" she replied hesitantly when she heard his voice. He swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "How did you find me?" she inquired, gazing at him in disbelief.

"It's a long story which I don't mind telling you. I just don't want to do it here," he said as he gazed in disgust at the dank walls. Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers, transporting them all back to the Enchanted Forest.

"Where are we?" Gwendolyn inquired as she gazed around at the thick foliage.

"We're in the Enchanted Forest, dearie. I had a feeling you two wished to leave, Azarok. If I'm wrong, then I'll gladly send you both back," he told them.

"We'd rather not. We've both desired to leave for a very long time, but Gwen hasn't got the hang of portal jumping yet," he said, giving her a faint smile.

"Very well, then. There's a village over the next hill with a fully furnished brick home. Consider it a gift of my gratitude," he said, glancing at the blonde enchantress.

"Thank you, both. We'll gladly take it," she obliged, giving them a watery smile. "Shall we go, my love?" she said, turning to Travers.

"We shall," he affirmed, clasping his hand in hers as they ascended the hilltop together. They both watched the couple until they faded out of sight.

"Where shall we go now, Rumple?" Belle asked as she timidly took his hand.

"Home, my Belle. We shall go home," he replied, grasping her hand tightly in his own, and for the first time in many years, he truly felt home.

A/AN: The epilogue will be up next! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Epilogue

Rumpelstiltskin hoisted Belle in his arms as he transported them to the sitting room of the Dark Castle. He could tell his maid was utterly spent, and he planned to let her sleep for as long as she liked. He sat down in the velvet arm chair as the hearth roared to life. The castle was linked directly to his magic, and he could command it with his cognition without having to lift a finger. Gwendolyn's ebony gown clung to Belle's skin, and he snapped his fingers, replacing it with a warm fleece night dress. Black reminded him of the darkness, and it wasn't befitting of the sole light in his life.

Soft snuffles erupted from her throat as she clung to him. Being in contact with the dagger had banished the rest of the loathsome fairy dust from his system. The king of Arendelle could go find it himself as far as he was concerned. A slew of queries swam through his head. How had Belle found the dagger? How had she made it back to Azarok so quickly, and what had possessed her to masquerade as a female version of himself? He shook his head in disbelief at that last one. She shifted in his lap, and he snapped his fingers, magicking them to her chamber. She would be getting the most lavish suite in his castle within the next few days. As he placed her down on the bed and tucked the duvet over her, she reached for him.

"Stay with me," she mumbled drowsily, scooting over to give him an ample amount of space. His heart thrummed heavily against his chest as he lay down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him tentatively, unwilling to let go. He buried his face in her nape, inhaling her pleasant musk of rose with a hint of lavender. The question burned on his tongue, and he could no longer withhold his pressing desire to know her answer.

"Belle, how did you get back to Azarok? It would have taken you weeks if you'd traveled there on foot," he inquired.

"I prowled in your study, attempting to find a way to bring you home, and I came across a black book which revealed the dagger. My mind connected the dots, and I realized the dagger held the source of your power. There was a wand lying nearby, and I remembered what you told me about how our emotions are connected to magic. I simply thought of the place I wanted to go and used the wand to create a portal. I also used it to glamor myself up to look like the Dark One," she revealed, stifling back a yawn while resting her head against his torso.

He blinked in disbelief. "Belle, the dagger not only contains the source of my power. It can also be used to control me. It's a miracle you were able to fight the urge to do so. The fact you were able to do two difficult spells most seasoned sorcerers are unable to complete is baffling. It took my former pupil, Regina months to learn how to glamor herself, and you seemed to have mastered it within seconds. Portal jumping is another matter completely," he remarked skeptically.

"I accredit all of my success to my devotion for you. My love for you is what pushed me onward," she professed, reaching up to brush tufts of curl from his eyes.

"I just don't see how you could stand to love a beast. I've done terrible things, Belle. No one deserves anyone like me, especially you. You're full of so much goodness and light," he protested.

"Rumple, I don't care how ugly your past is, and I think I've proven today that I'm not full of as much light as you think. I killed a man in cold blood, and I nearly gave myself away to the darkness. If it wasn't for you, then I probably would have," she asserted.

"What did I do?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

She placed her hand over his beating heart. "You proved that goodness still lies within your heart. You spared Travers and gave him and Gwendolyn a fresh start. There's a good man beneath those shimmering gold scales, Rumpelstiltskin. I'll make you see it every day if I have to." she vowed.

"So, you'll stay here with me forever then?" he inquired daringly.

"Yes, I'll go with you forever," she promised, restating the words she'd spoken all those months ago, the day he'd first stepped foot into her castle.

"Forever it is then, dearie," he smiled, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. She tangled her bare legs around his waist as he ravished her mouth with his. She broke the kiss momentarily to gaze within his dark amber irises.

"Rumple, I want you to teach me magic," she interrupted, taking him aback with her request.

"Are you certain? You've already proven you're a prodigy," he remarked with an impish giggle.

"I want to perfect my abilities," she stated, tucking an erratic curl behind her ear.

He nodded in agreement. "There will be time for that, Belle. There will be time for everything," he sighed, spooning himself against her backside. She closed her eyes as they fell into a blissful slumber, dreaming of what the future held for them.

A/AN: I could keep this thing going forever, but I'm going to stop here. Merry Christmas to my dear beta and friend, Charlotte Ashmore! I hope this is what you wanted my dear friend! I love you bunches! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic! It has been such a pleasure to write. In the future, Belle perfected her magic, and they found a way to bring Bae home. Rumple's vision from before came true. ;)


End file.
